


Soddisfazione

by Feanoriel



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: (sort of), Attempt at Humor, Author tried to be serious and failed, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, everybody knows the plot of the myth, please don't take it too seriously, there's a little of it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: Dopo vari inconvenienti, la notte di nozze di Ade e Persefone viene finalmente consumata.[ Scritta per la 12esima edizione del P0rnFest di fanfiction_italia]





	Soddisfazione

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Ade/Persefone  
>  Prompt: con il cuore in gola  
> WARNING: volevo scrivere una roba seria (è un secolo che voglio scrivere su Ade e Persefone, ma me n'è sempre mancata l'ispirazione), invece mi è uscito del mezzo crack. E vbb.

Ade, il dio della morte, il signore del Tartaro, il giudice delle anime, si torse le mani più e più volte, mentre camminava su e giù per il lungo corridoio della sua dimora ctonia, la luce delle fiaccole che si rifletteva sulle alte colonne di bronzo che sostenevano il soffitto. Se fosse stato un mortale, anziché un dio, si sarebbe sicuramente sentito la schiena coperta di sudore.   
Per l’ennesima volta, maledisse il giorno in cui era andato a chiedere consiglio a suo fratello Zeus. Da quando la freccia di Eros gli aveva trafitto il cuore, il desiderio per Persefone, la bella figlia di Demetra, non gli aveva dato tregua, al punto tale da spingerlo a salire sull’Olimpo unicamente per domandare a Zeus se ci fosse un modo per conquistarla.

La quale si era rivelata la _peggiore_ decisione che avesse mai preso nella sua immortale vita.

Suo fratello, universalmente noto per aver seminato bastardi in tutta la Grecia, e forse anche in Tracia e Macedonia, gli aveva consigliato di _rapirla_. 

E da lì, tutto era degenerato. Aveva fatto come Zeus gli aveva consigliato, attendendo che la fanciulla fosse sola, priva della compagnia delle sue ninfe o di quella della sua apprensiva, soffocante madre, intenta a cogliere fiori nei prati della Trinacria, al che le si era avvicinato di soppiatto, nascosto dall’elmo dell’invisibilità, e l’aveva caricata in fretta e furia sul suo carro di bronzo, trainato da stalloni neri come la notte, per trasportarla il prima possibile nel regno degli Inferi.

Persefone, naturalmente, _non_ l’aveva presa bene. Si era divincolata e l’aveva preso a morsi e graffi mentre scendevano giù lungo l’imboccatura dell’Acheronte, e persino _dopo_ , quando lui aveva cercato con calma di spiegarle che no, non intendeva farle alcun male, e che non si sarebbe _mai_ azzardato ad allungare le mani senza il suo permesso, lei gli aveva gridato contro e si era rinchiusa nelle stanze che lui aveva fatto preparare appositamente per lei, senza voler accennare ad uscire.

A mente fredda, Ade _sapeva_ di essere stato un idiota. Certo, aveva fatto quel che gli aveva consigliato Zeus, ma effettivamente, _nessuno_ si era mai fermato a pensare se le fanciulle rapite da Zeus fossero consenzienti o meno.

Quel pensiero lo metteva tremendamente a disagio. Non voleva che a Persefone accadesse una cosa del genere. Voleva che fosse felice, accanto a lui, che fosse la sua _regina_ , che condividessero il trono degli Inferi. Farle del male in quel modo _non_ era un’opzione da prendere in considerazione. 

Certo, non la biasimava per essersela presa. Non era stato proprio … _galante_ nel gettarla di malagrazia sul suo carro e trascinarla in fretta e furia nell’Averno, ma Ade era disposto a rimediare quanto prima possibile. Aveva fatto costruire un giardino sotterraneo appositamente per lei, un giardino ricco di piante che non sarebbero mai appassite, le aveva regalato vestiti e gioielli, degni della nuova _regina_ che era, e le aveva fatto capire, nel modo più gentile possibile, che era sua intenzione farne la sua consorte, nonché la signora dell’Averno, ma questo non sarebbe mai avvenuto, senza il consenso esplicito di Persefone.

Lei alla fine aveva finito per accettare. I begli occhi di Persefone, verdi e freschi come le foglie in primavera, avevano brillato quando lui le aveva teso i chicchi di melograno. In quei lunghi mesi di convivenza, Ade aveva imparato a conoscerla, e sapeva bene cosa aveva pensato in quel fatale momento: perché accontentarsi di essere l’ennesima, involuta figlia di Zeus, assoggettata ad una madre troppo protettiva, quando poteva essere una _regina_ nell’Averno?

A quel punto, Ade aveva davvero iniziato a sperare che la faccenda stesse procedendo per il meglio. D’altronde Persefone aveva finito per ricambiarlo, accettando con un sorriso i semi che l’avrebbero vincolata per sempre al suo regno sotterraneo, non aveva al momento nessuna faccenda importante da sbrigare, dato che se ne sarebbe occupato Thanatos, _forse_ era arrivato il momento in cui avrebbero potuto stare da soli e …

E in quel momento si era palesato Hermes.

Ade non nutriva un particolare astio per il nipote: anzi, addirittura lo apprezzava per l’impegno che metteva nel suo ruolo di psicopompo, guidando le anime dei morti fin sulle sponde dell’ Acheronte. Ma in _quel_ particolare momento, avrebbe desiderato buttarlo nel Tartaro a fare compagnia ai Titani.

Erano passate _ore_ prima che Ade potesse liberarsi del nipote - a quanto pareva, Zeus si era rimangiato la parola data ad Ade nel momento stesso in cui Demetra si era palesata sull’Olimpo in tutta la sua furia, minacciando peste e corna. Ma Ade si sarebbe occupato più tardi di quel fedifrago di suo fratello- e prima che avesse tempo di ripensare al fatto che Persefone, non appena aveva iniziato a parlare con Hermes, si era diretta allegramente verso le camere che lui aveva preparato per lei, cinguettando soave come un fringuello qualcosa relativo alla ‘notte di nozze’

 

Ad Ade era gelato il sangue nelle vene. Non che non _volesse_ farlo, anzi, era esattamente quel che aveva voluto fare con lei fin dal primo momento in cui la freccia di Eros gli aveva trafitto il cuore. Ma ora che il _grande momento_ era arrivato, gli si era bloccato lo stomaco per il panico.

E sì che a differenza di Persefone, non era vergine: prima di lei aveva avuto una breve relazione con la ninfa Menta, ma non era finita granché bene. E in più, era passato tanto tempo, il che avrebbe potuto rivelarsi un problema.

Ade non sapeva nemmeno da quanto tempo fosse lì, a camminare su e giù per quel corridoio buio, di fronte alla porta chiusa delle stanze di Persefone, indeciso sul da farsi e intento a rimuginare ossessivamente sulle stesse cose. Sapeva che stava diventando tutto assurdo, eppure …

Eppure avrebbe dovuto farsi coraggio, si disse alla fine. Dopotutto, era o non era il dio della morte, il signore dell’oltretomba, il giudice delle anime, il cui nome veniva sussurrato con timore dai mortali? Non poteva essere _spaventato_ , e soprattutto non dalla prospettiva di fare l’amore con la più bella fanciulla su cui mai avesse posato gli occhi, il più delicato fiore dell’Olimpo …

 _Oh, ma che diamine_ , si disse alla fine, e preso un respiro profondo, spinse la porta di fronte a lui, ed entrò nelle stanze di Persefone.

La prima cosa che lo colpì, quando fu dentro, fu l’ _odore_. Quella stanza odorava di fiori, troppi fiori per poterli contare, esattamente come il giardino sotterraneo di Persefone. Ade si morse un labbro.

La stanza era, effettivamente, tempestata di fiori: soffici petali di mille colori che coprivano il pavimento come un tappeto profumato, fiori nei vasi sopra il ricco mobilio che arredava la stanza, fiori che decoravano le fiancate dell’imponente letto situato al centro della stanza, su cui lo sguardo di Ade si posò, non senza una stretta allo stomaco.

Ma Persefone _non_ era lì. Ade prese un respiro profondo. Perfetto. Magari doveva ancora prepararsi, per fare … _qualunque cosa_ facessero le donne prima della notte di nozze, e lui poteva andare a chiedere a prendersi una coppa di quel vino rosso che Dioniso gli aveva regalato una volta, così da calmarsi i nervi. O ancora meglio, un’anfora piena. 

Ma prima che potesse fare un solo passo indietro, la voce di Persefone lo raggiunse: - Mio signore! Ma dov’eri finito? 

Ade si voltò di scatto, in tempo per vedere Persefone dietro di lui, i lunghi boccoli bruni sciolti sulle spalle delicate, un sorriso sornione sulle dolci labbra rosate e … il corpo coperto solo da un sottile panno di seta, che lasciava vedere perfettamente i seni morbidi al di sotto di esso. Ade deglutì. Ora sì che aveva il cuore in gola. 

-Hermes aveva parecchie cose da dirmi- borbottò tra i denti, mentre il suo sguardo scivolava dai seni di lei alla delicata peluria bruna tra le sue cosce. - Ah. Credo ci sia un problema con tuo padre, e tua madre … Ma penso che ce ne occuperemo più tardi. 

- _Mia madre e mio padre_ \- per un breve, brevissimo momento, il dolce sorriso di Persefone si tramutò in un ghigno terrificante, tale che nemmeno le Erinni sarebbero state capaci di emularlo. - Ah, sì? Vogliono sapere se mi hai già deflorata?

Se Ade avesse potuto arrossire, l’avrebbe fatto in quel momento esatto. Persefone aveva colto nel segno, purtroppo, anche se almeno Hermes aveva cercato di _edulcorare_ le esatte parole di Zeus. 

-Un simile linguaggio non si addice ad un fiore delicato come te- ribatté invece, cercando di raccapezzarsi e di recuperare il suo tipico cipiglio, che gettava nel terrore uomini e dèi. Persefone non ebbe altra reazione che non inarcare le sopracciglia. 

-Sono spiacente, ma l’Olimpo non è il luogo più adatto ad imparare le buone maniere. Dovessi riportare tutto quello che ho sentito lassù, finirei per spaventare le povere anime di questo regno, anziché farle riposare in pace. 

-La cosa non mi sorprende- Dopotutto, Zeus era quello che era, non c’era da sorprendersi che avesse cresciuto così - _male_ \- i suoi figli. Con la sola eccezione di Persefone, ovviamente, ma solo perché Demetra si era preoccupata di tenere l’unica, adorata figlia ben lontana dalle grinfie di Zeus. 

-Ecco, vedi? Comunque, cosa gli hai risposto?- Persefone ora era _troppo_ vicina, i suoi capezzoli quasi sfioravano la spessa seta nera del chitone di Ade. La dea-fanciulla era _così_ calda, così viva, in quel reame dove regnava solo il gelo e la morte, e Ade non poté fare a meno di avere un fremito, nel sentirla accanto a sé. Il profumo dei fiori appena colti raggiunse le sue narici: perfino dopo tutti quei mesi passati nell’aldilà, Persefone non aveva ancora perso quell’odore. 

-Che io faccio le cose a tempo debito, a differenza di _qualcuno_ , e che avrei aspettato il momento delle nozze. 

-Beh, quel momento ora è qua- la mano di lei, calda e morbida, gli accarezzò il petto. -Ti ricordi quel che stavamo facendo, prima che il mio fratellastro ci interrompesse?

-Ne sei davvero sicura?- d’ impulso, Ade fece un passo indietro. Forse la sua era una reazione sciocca, ma durante i lunghi, difficili mesi della loro convivenza, Ade aveva avuto tutto il tempo per riflettere sul fatto che giacere col signore della morte non era esattamente il sogno di ogni dea. Persefone aveva imparato ad amarlo, certo, e lui non avrebbe potuto esserne più felice, ma ciò non cambiava il fatto che il suo tocco fosse freddo come il vento che soffiava sullo Stige, il suo sguardo oscuro come le tenebre del Tartaro, ed il suo seme sterile, arido come la roccia a cui Prometeo era stato incatenato. 

Eppure, Persefone lo guardava con gli occhi scuri colmi di desiderio, come un’ingenua mortale avrebbe guardato il dorato Apollo. I loro sguardi si incrociarono, e la bocca rosea di lei si aprì in una risata:- Certo! Cosa credi? Per lo Stige, Ade, non riesco a _crederci_. Tu dovresti avermi già disonorata in tutti i modi possibili ed immaginabili, con gran dolore della mia povera madre, e invece stai _dubitando_ che io … 

-Io non dubiterei mai di te- ribatté Ade, in fretta. 

-Lo so, lo so- ribatté lei, sollevandosi sulle punte, fino a che non lo afferrò per il bavero del chitone. Ade non ebbe tempo di dire _nulla_ , prima che le labbra calde di lei si posassero saldamente sulle sue.   
Fu come se quel bacio avesse infranto un incantesimo: Ade quasi non se ne accorse, quando le premette le mani sulle natiche per sollevarla contro di sé, mentre le braccia di Persefone che gli cinsero il collo, aggrappandosi a lui.

Tra un bacio e l’altro, caddero insieme sul letto, tra le lenzuola di seta. Ade si sollevò sui gomiti per guardare la sua nuova sposa: Persefone aveva gli occhi leggermente vitrei dai baci, i capelli bruni scompigliati, i fiori dell’acconciatura che perdevano i petali, i capezzoli irrigiditi sotto la lieve stoffa del pareo. Per quanto fosse il dio dei morti, dalla pelle fredda come il ghiaccio, Ade sentì una vampata di calore scaldargli i lombi. 

Persefone rotolò su un fianco, togliendogli una ciocca di ricci neri - lunghi e spessi, che Ade curava personalmente ogni giorno- dalla fronte:- Beh- gli sussurrò all’orecchio.- Diamo qualcosa a mio padre e mia madre di cui parlare, d’accordo?

Ade non poté fare a meno di ridere, chiudendo la sua mano, dalle dita lunghe e sottili, su quella di Persefone, piccola e morbida. - Pagherei tutte le ricchezze del mio reame per vedere la faccia di Zeus, quando lo verrà a sapere. 

Persefone rise piano a sua volta, gettandogli le braccia al collo. Ade si ritrovò a sollevarle la stoffa sottile del pareo lungo i fianchi morbidi, sfiorandole la pelle nuda con le dita. Per un istante, si sorprese che Persefone non si ritraesse dal gelo mortale del suo tocco, ma vi era solo desiderio negli occhi di lei. 

Quella visione diede ad Ade un’ulteriore sicurezza, e le slacciò il pareo, prendendo ad accarezzarla con deliberata lentezza, lungo le cosce, i fianchi, i piccoli seni morbidi, la sua pelle rovente contro le mani fredde di Ade. 

-Bravo, così- mormorò lei, socchiudendo gli occhi.- Continua, per favore …

Ade non si fece pregare di più. La fece stendere sul letto, aprendole le cosce e scivolando in mezzo ad esse, accostando il suo viso a quello di lei, lunghi capelli corvini che si mescolavano con morbidi ricci bruni. Una parte di sé si chiedeva cosa stesse _facendo_ , perché dall’ultima volta era passato troppo tempo, e con Menta non era mai stato così, dall’altra … 

Beh, dall’altra, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che aveva finalmente nel suo letto la dea più desiderata dell’Olimpo, che _perfino_ quel borioso arrogante di Apollo si era arrischiato a chiederla in sposa a Demetra, dopo tutto quel tempo. 

Il corso dei suoi pensieri fu violentemente interrotto dalla stessa Persefone, che gli diede un colpetto sulla coscia con il tallone. - Sei ancora troppo vestito, mio caro. 

Ade rise, e si staccò da lei solo per togliersi il mantello e il chitone, la cui spessa stoffa nera risuonò con un tonfo sordo sul pavimento di marmo. 

Quando tornò a stringerla a sé, Ade notò che Persefone si era irrigidita contro di lui, malgrado tutta la vivacità che aveva dimostrato prima. Non se ne sorprese poi più di tanto: Persefone poteva avere un carattere vivace e la lingua sciolta, ma era pur sempre una giovane vergine, e Ade dubitava che Demetra fosse stata particolarmente rassicurante nello spiegarle cosa succedeva durante la prima notte di nozze. 

Ade le sfiorò la guancia, premendole un lieve bacio sulla fronte per rassicurarla. -Lo sai che non sono tuo padre- le sussurrò all’orecchio. - Non devi preoccuparti. 

-Non mi preoccupo- gli occhi scuri di lei brillarono con fierezza, e un sorriso malizioso le apparve nuovamente sulle labbra.- So che posso fidarmi. Solo … fa’ piano, d’accordo?

-Farò piano- il cuore di Ade batteva furiosamente contro le sue costole, così _vivo_ come non era mai stato da secoli.- Te lo prometto. 

Ade le posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra, prima di divaricarle le cosce e di insinuarsi in lei, badando a non farle del male.

Persefone si lasciò andare ad un lungo gemito, e Ade sentì le sue unghie graffiargli la schiena. Di scatto, si fermò, chiedendole se le aveva fatto del male, ma lei scosse la testa, piegando il collo per offrirlo ai suoi baci. 

Lui non si fece pregare, mentre premeva i propri fianchi contro quelli morbidi di Persefone. La carne morbida di lei si aprì sotto le sue spinte, calda ed umida ed invitante, _pronta_ per quel piacere che lui le avrebbe dato.

Ade si ritrovò presto a sospirare a sua volta, avvolto nel calore di lei, più inebriante del vino di Dioniso. Si chinò nuovamente su di lei, riempiendole di baci le spalle, le clavicole, i seni, e le prese un capezzolo tra le labbra, leccando e succhiando e mordendo fino a che non la sentì nuovamente gemere sotto di lui. 

Andarono avanti così a lungo, i loro corpi fusi, pelle morbida e colorita dal sole contro pelle di marmo, le bocche e le mani che si intrecciavano in un abbraccio inestricabile, fino a che Ade non sentì il culmine farsi sempre più vicino. Un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra socchiuse, quando finalmente venne, e Persefone gli premette le mani sulle natiche, per tenerlo stretto a sé fino all’ultimo momento, fino a quando pure lei non venne, le palpebre socchiuse, le cosce macchiate del suo sangue virginale. 

Quando finì, Ade le si stese accanto, circondandole la vita con un braccio. Persefone gli si strinse contro e gli posò la testa sul petto, i lunghi capelli profumati sparsi sulla pelle fredda del marito. 

-Sai che ti amo, vero?- Persefone si arrotolò una ciocca dei capelli di Ade attorno al viso.- E che avevo ragione a fidarmi di te?

Ade non trattenne un sorriso, nel baciarle la testa:- Sei stata più lungimirante di me. E ora … - il suo sorriso si trasformò in un ghigno.- Quando il tuo fratellastro tornerà, gli potrai raccontare di come il truce signore dell’Averno ha reclamato la tua verginità. Ah, povera, dolce Persefone, che ne sarà di te?

Il sogghigno di Persefone scintillò alla luce delle torce, simile a quello di un gatto che si sia appena mangiato la preda.

-Oh, quale sventura- rispose lei, passandogli le dita tra la corta barba che gli ricopriva le guance.- Non penso che il mio povero, caro padre mi vorrà ancora sull’Alto Olimpo. Mi toccherà rimanere qui, in questo oscuro regno, con gran dolore della mia povera, cara madre. Oh, che ne sarà di loro?

Ade le passò le dita tra i capelli, senza mai smettere di sorridere. Certo, sapeva che né suo fratello, né sua sorella era tipo da cedere facilmente. Matrimonio o non matrimonio, Demetra avrebbe rivoluto la figlia indietro a qualunque costo, e Zeus … beh, lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per il quieto vivere, soprattutto se si trattava del _suo_ quieto vivere. 

Ma in quel momento, in quella notte, tutti quei problemi potevano aspettare.


End file.
